1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic pencil and a method for indicating a color of the electronic pencil.
2. Description of Related Art
People are using touch panel computers as drawing boards, to draw or design or teach drawing. In such a manner, users may use a electronic pencil as a drawing pencil, and use the electrical pencil to click on a color in a color palette of the drawing board to change the color of the electronic pencil. However, the color is not indicated on the electronic pencil, so many users cannot directly know the color of the electronic pencil without first drawing on the drawing boards.